Virtelia
Virtelia 'is a city appearing as the main setting for the second season of ''Criminal Case. Located in the USA, Virtelia is a city with 10 different districts. A total of 60 cases are situated in this city. The Virtelia Police Department is the featured LEA in Virtelia. Districts Virtelia features 10 districts with 6 cases each. Every district is different from the others and will feature it's own special plot. Neonwood '''Neonwood '''is the first district in Virtelia. It features beaches, loud parties, drugs and more. The district focuses on a criminal called 'The Trapper', a drug dealer who kills their clients if they don't pay for the drugs. Cases #1-#6 are situated here. Northern Highlands The Northern Highlands '''is the second district in Virtelia. It features mountains, hills, snow, villages, military bases and the highest point in Virtelia, Mount Ivory. Cases #7-#12 are situated here. Asia Town '''Asia Town '''is the third district in Virtelia. It features various asian cultures from chinese culture to vietnamese culture. There are small areas in Asia Town specifically focused on one asian country. Cases #13-#18 are situated here. Amusement Arch '''Amusement Arch '''is the fourth district in Virtelia. It features carnivals, circuses, street performes, concerts and more. Cases #19-#24 are situated here. Bright Skyline '''Bright Skyline '''is the fifth and biggest district in Virtelia. It features skyscrapers, stock trading, the mayor's residence and other political buildings. Cases #25-#30 are situated here. Gem Lane '''Gem Lane '''is the sixth district in Virtelia. It features casinos, airports, highways and more. Cases #31-#36 are situated here. Ivory Shore '''Ivory Shore '''is the seventh district in Virtelia. It splits the bigger western part of Virtelia from the smaller eastern side of Virtelia. It features rivers, towns, beaches and more. Cases #37-#42 are situated here. Farmrow '''Farmrow '''is the eighth district in Virtelia. It features farms, small villages, the most and biggest lakes in Virtelia and more. Cases #43-#48 are situated here. Eastern Village '''Eastern Village '''is the ninth district in Virtelia. It features deserts, pubs, villages and more. Cases #49-#54 are situated here. Isolation Point '''Isolation Point '''is the tenth and last district in Virtelia. It is the least populated because it features the most natural disasters like earthquakes and nuclear sandstorms, abandoned villages, miliatry bases and a small private airport. Cases #55-#60 are situated here. Special Cases Special Cases are extra cases based on things like holidays. These cases have nothing to do with the canon story of the real 10 districts. Characters from the real cases CAN appear in these special cases, but even if they become a victim or a killer, it will most likely not change their fate in the real cases (Example: A character that appeared once in the real cases and is not planned to return can die or become the killer in these special cases. A character that appeared once in the real cases and WILL return again, can also become a killer or victim in these cases, BUT this won't change the characters in the real cases). Gallery * A map of Virtelia Trivia * This city is heavily inspired by Pacific Bay Category:Seasons Category:Cities